Observe, then Make a Suggestion
by RelayIncentive
Summary: Because comparing ... was really beyond friendship and public decency. suggestions of yaoi and of yuri, though yaoi takes the innitiative. sasu-naru, later shika-kiba and suggested saku-ino.


Observe, then Make a Suggestion

**RelayIncentive**

"Sasu-kay... I always dreaded you'd be bigger but damn.. I won't hold it against you, it works.." A hot sensation evolved in Shikamaru's throat, mild discomfort, less effort than a gag and resembling sickness. He had a flutter of a notion of walking away from the boys, the sinking feeling in his stomach grounded and settled him. He continued to witness Naruto and Sasuke in their moment, because when did he ever have enough incentive to move.

"I like yours Uzumaki. Hn, it has a nice girth.." The Sasuke mirrored his praises sincerely. Kiba's brow hopped like to skittish rabbit in the background.

"It's thicker than yours..." The blond responded swaying his hips, Sakura flinched.

Naruto's back made her nervous, the line of his spine eased forward, shoulder blades back laxly, still boy-like but not a boy, the indents on his lower back... She didn't want to stick around to imagine Sasuke fingering them while he gripped Naruto's hips, which would make him.. but she did, her feet stuck like glue.

On Naruto's lower back, the muscles curved downwards then were covered by elastic hems, his sweatpants considerably lower than his briefs as he exposed his front to Sasuke. Sasuke's boxers showing as his trousers lowered so he could compare his cock with Naruto's. Both their arms tensed to form a gap at their trousers.

"It's good on you." The Uchiha shrugged.

Sasuke's, at least still in a loose black t-shirt, had his arm slung around naked tanned shoulders. Naruto gave affection boyishly but Sakura noted when Sasuke was engaging in it he left a slightly darker signature.

"Bloody hell... the blonde. I always assumed everyone's would be dark down there." Sakura huffed, raising her hands helplessly as they lulled in their own little lewd worlds and everyone else casually let them be.

"Yours is perfect to your skin,.. complexion? It makes so much sense." Sasuke ground his side languidly into Naruto's, a gesture that would be casual if it wasn't so intimate. Most of Sasuke's right side was brushing Naruto's, they'd had more skin contact in fights before but then Sasuke's tone didn't sound so slick. Sakura found it taunting.

Naruto's head tilted to Sasuke again. "Same with yours, probably everyone else's. It's like a secret of the world revealed." The blond laughed.

"It was always on the screen but it never really hit me, you know?" Referring to his brief exposures to porn and indulging Naruto in a mocking casual playful conversation.

"You want to touch it?" The Uzumaki grinned.

The Uchiha shook his head smugly. "Only if you touch mine."

"Fucking hell!" Shikamaru exhaled a breath of relief of as the women protested and stopped them. see, he thought, women did have _some_ assets.

"Why are you two being so..." She halted furiously for the word. ".._gay_!" She settled on, then frowned because it wasn't reprimanding enough. She thought boys had some queer mannerisms, boys would say the same for her kind, but this crossed lines.

"Ah..what's the problem with it?" Naruto shrugged, detaching from the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned contently back to the wall.

"You already kissed him before – by accident. But this..." She was cut off by his laughter.

"see the thing is, Sakura...Kissing is unisex... nipples are unisex... anal is unisex (though one sex lacks a prostate)... and masturbation is unisex. So it's not so bad for reasons like that. But then you have to choose, whether you want to pursue someone with assets you don't own, or work with someone with the same gear as you. You could get a kick out of either... But in the end, fucking is unisex, as is foreplay."

"That'll make you queer."

"Call me mr. genderly tolerant." He smiled.

"..Cheers Sakura, you were the one who taught me how to blush, my heart to beat fast.. everything, so I can do it for Sasuke. Then there's feelings, which is why I like Sasuke but that's another subject..." he said dismissively.

"Do you never think about it Sakura? Porn, the website you act so indignant to. But the curious lesbian section, the one you yearn to take a peek at. The one you say you could live with like a couple but as a so-called friend. The one who you're comfortable with in your underwear. The female traits that let you prance around in skimpy pj's with. Only you think those pjs would look better on her floor. The one you'd die for and the one, if dead, you'd miss an important confession that's there but not too clear. That dull longing you feel is going to start throbbing." Was that love? Not specifically, but intimacy, passion, commitment...

"I'm going." She headed away with the indignant air she'd been described under. Though they must of known by now, it was feigned. At the door she paused, looked at Naruto meaningfully, also with annoyance and disdain and said "To find Ino." Naruto smiled brilliantly.

Shikamaru sat thoughtfully, after he'd said "Never again." to Naruto and Sasuke smirking indolently behind him.

Kiba was more pensive and bit more anxious. He was half confused with their upfront gestures of comparing cocks and whatever subtle message Naruto was throwing at Sakura, all he could say was 'she likes Ino?'. The comparison thing couldn't be that bad, he'd done it with Shika.

Although, it had a more naive atmosphere. Shikamaru looked bothered about something one day and it happened, he seemed content after...

The Nara was holding a calculating gaze and Naruto was saying something he wasn't paying attention to about Ino.

He had an on/off relationship with that calculating gaze, it wasn't half as intense when he was thinking compared to when he was observing. Sometimes it made him feel naked in front of him, some days it appeased him. Like looking in a mirror, it just gave him an urge to pose. Lately, he wanted and felt a recurring need to press up against him. He didn't understand it until recently, now he understood it as a insatiable need to screw Shikamaru.

"Kiba?" But Shikamaru was already ahead of him.

"Yeah? What?"

"Come on. Let's fuck off." Because Sasuke was looking at Naruto in that completely homosexual way again...

"Yep, where to?" And Naruto was starting to plaster himself to the Uchiha.

_Just for once... lets not bother with restraint..._ "My bed." They weren't even out the bloody door yet.

* * *

**R&R**

**I don't even know what it is.. but it seemed half presentable at the time and it just spewed out so quickly. Just trying to give something of nothing, rather than nothing of something. I am working on other fics, i swear.**

**Well, actually. If you get any pictures of Sasuke and Naruto with full frontal. Sasuke tends to be longer, Naruto tends to be a bit thicker. Does anyone else see this or...think otherwise? Just something i thought i noticed... :/  
**


End file.
